


Puoi aiutarmi,  agente Morse?

by Shulz



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Sam Thursday
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

L'agente della polizia di Oxford Morse aveva fra i suoi compiti, quello di andare a prendere a casa la mattina il suo capo, Fred Thursday. Thursday aveva una bella famiglia, che lui interrompeva invariabilmente durante la routine mattutina. La moglie Win, attenta mamma, che non faceva mancare niente a nessuno, la figlia maggiore Joan, che ogni tanto  
faceva gli occhi dolci a Morse, che imbarazzatissimo, faceva finta di niente , e il diciottenne Sam, il.figlio minore, studente brillante ( tranne che in matematica), giocatore di rugby, nella squadra di canottaggio, e l'unico con cui Morse fosse a suo agio, il suo amico insomma.  
Sam era simpatico e quando non andava di fretta, si fermava qualche minuto con Morse, aggiornandolo sul campionato o su quelle equazioni che proprio non uscivano. Morse era stato bravo in matematica e gli fece la promessa di insegnargli.Sam accettò, felice. Poi scappava via, vulcanico e sorridente. Un pomeriggio che aveva libero Morse, prese il suo libro e decise di andare da Sam, non aveva avvisato, ma che diavolo, entrava in casa loro ogni giorno.  
Quando arrivò non vide macchine sul vialetto."Forse non ci sono..." pensò, ma poi notò la luce in cucina. Suono il campanello e attese. Era passato qualche minuto, stava per andarsene davvero, quando la porta si aprì e gli di parò davanti Sam, evidentemente appena uscito dalla doccia, un asciugamano intorno ai fianchi, i capelli corvini bagnati davanti agli occhi verdi.  
Morse spalancò la bocca senza volere, e percorse il suo corpo su e giù, in due secondi, poi distolse lo sguardo. Questo movimento però, non passò inosservato a Sam.  
"Ero passato per la matematica, ma se sei occupato.." disse Morse. "Oh no, grazie tante, sono pronto in due minuti" rispose, e gli sorrise, lanciando un'occhiata. Spari sulle scale.  
Morse si accomodò al tavolo della cucina.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam arrivò dopo 10 minuti, indossando una vecchia tuta del rugby, forse troppo bassa sui fianchi, e una vecchia maglia sempre della squadra, forse diventata corta e un po' troppo aderente.  
Era alto e snello, ma ben costruito, il viso angelico, occhi grandi, labbra piene e carnose, ben disegnate, sorriso malizioso. Aveva ancora i capelli bagnati. Si rivolse a Morse sorridendo ampiamente. "Gradisci del te, prima di iniziare?"  
Morse annuì " Ma certo" " Dove sono gli altri?: domandò "A Londra, a fare compere, non torneranno prima di stasera, temo" rispose casualmente, rovistando negli armadietti.  
Sam si muoveva disinvolto nella cucina, mettendo su l'acqua, preparando le tazze, i piattini,lo zucchero, il latte. I muscoli , faticosamente ottenuti da anni di sport, guizzavano sotto il tessuto sottile, aggrappato alla sua pelle. Morse lo guardava come se non lo avesse mai visto. Sam gli porse la sua tazza , poi si voltò continuando a cercare. Si allungò sulle punte dei piedi nudi, cercando qualcosa nello scaffale in alto, Morse era ipnotizzato dalla striscia di pelle abbronzata che si era scoperta con il movimento, rivelando un ventre piatto cosparso di peluria.Si sentìva disagio.  
"Calmati, idiota....ha solo 18 anni" si disse " E tu ne hai solo 27, non c'è niente di male, non è un bambino...Evidentemente!!!" rispose l'altra parte di lui, quella che non ci stava capendo più nulla.  
La tazza in mano, continuò a fissare le spalle di Sam.  
"Eccoli qua!" esclamò Sam , tirando fuori un pacco di biscotti da tè. Morse sussultò così forte che si versò tutto il tè addosso, bagnandosi pantaloni e camicia.  
Balzò in piedi. "Che disastro" esclamò " meglio che vada..." disse cercando di ripulirsi con uno strofinaccio, imbarazzato a morte.  
"Oh no, no davvero,non se ne parla! Non ti mando in giro così, caro agente" La sua voce risuonò diversa, fece un passo verso di lui, Morse deglutì. Sam sorrise molto furbescamente, aveva ora uno strano sguardo.  
"Mi prenderò io cura di te..." disse guardandolo fisso in quegli incredibili occhi blu ." Ti spoglierò ,ti ripulirò, laverò i tuoi vestiti e, nel frattempo, ti darò qualcosa di mio..." con la voce sottolineò le ultime parole. Si avvicinò ancora, era quasi a filo con lui, lo sovrastava di qualche centimetro. Il cuore di Morse galoppava nel petto, quando Sam allungò la mano trattenne il fiato.  
Sbottonò la camicia con mani leggere, la sfilò dai pantaloni e la ammucchiò a terra, cercò il bordo della canottiera con le dita e gliela sfilò da sopra la testa. Morse ora respirava pesantemente. Sam abbassò le mani sulla cintura, la sciolse e la sfilò, quindi i pantaloni....  
Ma prima di sbottonare i pantaloni lo guardò intensamente, chiedendo il permesso. Morse annuì... Sam sorrise, sollevando un angolo della bocca. Si fece ancora avanti, tracciò con le dita il contorno del suo viso, e lo baciò, muovendo le sue labbra su quelle dolci di Morse, facendo scivolare la sua lingua calda e bagnata nella sua bocca, contro la sua lingua, e mettendo contemporaneamente le mani sulla grossa tenda che Morse aveva ora nei pantaloni.


	3. Chapter 3

Morse gemette senza riuscire a controllarsi. La mano di Sam andava su e giù sul suo cazzo duro, inviando sensazioni incredibili, improvvisamente insinuò la mano dentro i pantaloni e dentro ai boxer, prendendo finalmente il suo cazzo in mano. Le ginocchia di Morse stavano cedendo, si aggrappò alle spalle di Sam , la fronte contro i suo petto. I pantaloni e le mutande di Morse caddero a terra, Sam lo circondò con un braccio e cominciò a pompare ritmicamente il cazzo di Morse, l'angolazione della mano non era la migliore, ma la sensazione era fantastica, Morse gemeva forte. "Ti piace, agente? Ti piace questo? Lo vuoi, lo vuoi da me?" sussurrò con voce roca , all'orecchio di Morse."oh, si....mi piace...lo voglio..sii..lo voglio...toccami...toccami, ti prego!". Morse accompagnava il movimento della mano di Sam con il movimento dei suoi fianchi, li muoveva freneticamente , infilandosi nella mano del ragazzo.  
"Sono vicino, Sam...sto per venire...io non...." ansimò.  
"Oh si, vieni, agente....vieni per me..." incoraggiava Sam.  
Atre due profonde spinte, e tremando forte in tutto il corpo e aggrappandosi a Sam come un uomo che affoga, Morse rilasciò il suo seme nella mano di Sam , gridando e ansimando.  
"Oh, mio dio....Sam, io non..." Morse non poteva parlare.  
Sam si ripuli, prese il suo viso fra le mani, e lo baciò ancora profondamente , girando la lingua intorno a quella di Morse, succhiandola in bocca, tracciando l'interno del.labbro inferiore e successivamente prendendolo fra i denti.  
" Shhhhh, parliamo poi...ora avremmo qualcosa da finire" disse Sam, lascivo, toccandoglibil culo. Fece due passi i indietro e incominciò a spogliarsi. Si tolse prima la maglietta, rivelando un corpo perfetto, poi i pantaloni della tuta, non aveva biancheria intima. I due ora erano nudi, uno davanti all' altro. Morse guardò tra le gambe di Sam e sgranò gli occhi. Sam non solo era bellissimo, ma aveva anche un cazzo enorme.


	4. Chapter 4

Morse mise una mano sul petto del ragazzo, e la fece scivolare giù, sentendo sotto le dita la pelle calda e e muscoli duri. Si sporse in avanti e con la punta della lingua girò intorno a un capezzolo, sporgente e turgido, succhiandolo e leccandolo, assaporando la sua durezza sotto la lingua. Sam gemette e attaccò una mano ai capelli di Morse, guidando la sua testa verso l'altro capezzolo.  
Morse scese sempre di più fino a quando non cadde in ginocchio, allora prese il grosso cazzo di Sam con entrambe le mani, accarezzandolo e apprezzando quanto fosse duro e pesante.  
Alzò lo sguardo su Sam , tirò fuori la lingua e leccò una grossa striscia bagnata, con la lingua piatta, dalle palle alla punta, e poi con un movimento fluido , lo portò in bocca.  
Le mani di Sam erano ancora sui suoi capelli, e si strinsero, tirando un po'. Morse gemette intorno al cazzo di Sam e questo fece gemere forte anche il ragazzo. " Dio mio, Morse....è fantastico...continua ti prego..." mugolava.  
Morse cominciò a muovere la testa su e giù, ingoiando profondamente e facendo battere la testa contro la sua gola.  
Sam adesso quasi urlava. Poi improvvisamente si tirò indietro."No...non durerò così...ti prego....fermati...non voglio venire così...io...ti voglio scopare agente Morse!" Morse si bloccò, rilasciò il cazzo di Sam con un'ultima succhiata, e si alzò.  
" Che hai detto?"domandò, scioccato. " Ho detto che ora ti scoperò, Morse...così tanto e così bene che non ricorderai più chi sei, posso? Posso fotterti ? Mi permetterai di farlo?" Sam sussurrò, accarezzandogli il viso.  
Morse annuì e gemette. " Chi sei tu, Sam Thursday ?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam portò Morse nella sua camera da letto. Era chiaramente la camera di uno studente e Morse si sentì un po' fuori posto. Il letto però non era il classico lettino da cameretta, ma un grande letto alla francese , rivestito di lenzuola fresche e morbide coperte.  
Non appena dentro Sam lo attirò a sé, lo baciò con passione, le sue mani vagavano sul suo corpo nudo, impastando ,afferrando accarezzando la morbida carne. Morse spinse i fianchi in avanti cercando attrito, trovandolo sulla coscia di Sam e cominciò a macinare. Sam abbassò le mani e le posizionò sul culo sodo dell'agente,impastando i glutei e aprendoli, per esporre il buco stretto e rosa, poi improvvisamente afferrò Morse per la vita e lo gettò sul letto. Immediatamente gli fu sopra, il suo solido peso lo schiacciava nel materasso. Morse aprì le gambe per permettere a Sam di posizionarsi.  
Sam continuò a baciarlo sul viso, sul collo, mordendo le clavicole , infilandogli la lingua nelle orecchie, succhiando morsi d'amore. Mordendo e succhiando le sue braccia, le dita, il petto .  
Si fermò un attimo per prendere del lubrificante dal comodino. Questo fece arrossire Morse.  
Poi riprese ad adorare il suo corpo, scese in basso e si posizionò tra le gambe aperte dell' agente.  
"Sei pronto , tesoro?" sussurrò. Morse arrossì di nuovo al nomignolo affettuoso "Si, sono pronto...ti prego "  
"Arrivo, amore, sono tutto tuo"  
Prese il lubrificante e se lo versò sulle dita, quindi cominciò ad aprire Morse, accarezzando il.suo buco tenero, stuzzicandolo con le dita, poi ne spinse uno dentro, pompando lentamente, girando e piegando.Morse ansimava. Ne aggiunse un altro e Morse mugolò di soddisfazione, aveva le guance e il petto arrossati. Sam muoveva le dita, sforbiciando e accarezzando, aprendo e allungando il suo compagno, gocce di sudore imperlavano la fronte di Morse. Quando aggiunse il terzo dito morse gemette sfrenato. "Sono pronto....sono pronto...puoi...Sam, tu puoi..." ansimava. Sam tolse le dita e si versò il lubrificante sul cazzo, pompando un po'. Si sedette con le spalle alla testiera , le gambe piegate e aperte. "Sono pronto anch"io tesoro...vieni qui".  
Lo attirò a se , morse aprì le ginocchia ai lati dei fianchi di Sam, Sam lo afferrò per il culo guidandolo, e lo fece affondare lentamente sul suo cazzo, lentamente fino in fondo, fino a che fu seppellito in lui. "Oh cazzo....ohhhhh cazzoooo..." disse Sam, la voce roca "Sei ...stretto...cazzo sei stretto!!"  
"E tu sei...maledettamente grande!"rispose Morse " Fottutamente grande e meraviglioso ".  
Dopo qualche minuto di adattamento, cominciarono a muoversi.  
E il.paradiso non era mai stato così vicino.


	6. Chapter 6

Morse rimbalzava su Sam sfrenato, alzandosi il più possibile e poi affondando ancora più profondamente, roteando i fianchi e cambiando angolazione, per trovare in sé il punto che lo faceva urlare, che gli faceva vedere le stelle. Sam assecondava i suoi movimenti con il movimento dei suoi fianchi, incontrando le sue spinte con forza, si muovevano velocemente, ansimando , quando Sam finalmente toccò la sua prostata, Morse si inarcò all'indietro, gemendo e ripetendo "Si...si...si...ancora...di più..."  
Sam allora lo abbracciò stretto, appoggiandolo al petto, e lo fece sdraiare su un fianco. Si sdraiò dietro di lui, gli passò un braccio intorno al petto , agganciò il ginocchio di Morse al suo gomito,tirandolo a se, e lo penetrò da dietro, muovendo i suoi fianchi. Dio, quell'uomo sapeva decisamente come muovere i fianchi! Lo scopava duro e profondo ,con colpì lenti , spingendo con tutta la forza sulla prostata. Morse era in estasi, davvero non ricordava più chi era." Sam...Sam....devo...davvero...ho bisogno di venire, ora....ti prego..." mugugnò Morse. Sam lasciò andare il ginocchio, e afferrò il suo cazzo, Morse sussultò. Sam lo masturbò con perizia, torcendo il polso e spingendo il pollice sulla punta bagnata, pompando forte e ad ogni spinta più velocemente. " Sam ..ahhhhhhh...Sam!!! " si inarcò e fu travolto all'orgasmo , spruzzando spesse corde di sperma sulla coperta, Sam continuò a pompare, mungendo le ultime gocce. Morse si accasciò con il viso sui cuscini , a pancia sotto. Sam si sdraiò completamente su di lui, gli mise le mani fra i capelli, scompigliandoli, leccò il collo , morse le spalle, succhiando la pelle, quindi lo scopò ancora, questa volta duro e veloce, inseguendo il suo orgasmo, che si stava accumulando nella pancia, nella tensione delle spalle "Arrivo, amore....sto arrivando anch'io...lo senti? Sto per venire..." disse ne suo orecchio " Posso, tesoro mio? Posso venire dentro di te? Posso riempire questo tuo meraviglioso culetto? " Sam sbatteva sempre più veloce, freneticamente "Io...ti prego...posso? Posso?"  
Morse era in cielo, e non voleva tornare giù, non aveva mai provato un piacere così intenso , la gola secca, gli occhi chiusi. Allargò le gambe e si mise in ginocchio , con la testa sul cuscino. " Si...si Sam, sono tuo...vieni dentro di me"  
Sam si sollevò, agganciò una mano sotto il mento di Morse,tirando indietro la testa , l'altra che premeva sulla parte bassa della schiena, con forza.  
Rientrò in lui e lo scopò talmente duro che Morse gridava ad ogni spinta e anche lui, poi , con un inaspettato "Ti amo", fu investito dal suo orgasmo,intensamente, come un'onda di piena, e rilasciò il suo sperma in Morse, in diverse intense ondate. "Sei mio, tesoro...mio" disse Sam, sopraffatto dai sentimenti .  
Si accasciarono ,esausti, il cuore che scoppiava, Morse si addormentò...Sam sorrise nel vederlo, e teneramente accarezzò i suoi meravigliosi ricci ribelli.  
Al suo risveglio Morse si accorse che era stato accuratamente ripulito con un panno caldo, vestito con la vecchia tuta e la maglia di Sam. Si accorse dei panni lavati e asciugati sulla sedia.  
"Buongiorno tesoro..." disse Sam, " Tutto ok?"  
"Meravigliosamente" disse Morse. "I tuoi vestiti sono pronti, puoi rivestirti, sono ancora le 18.00 abbiamo tempo anche per la matematica prima che ritornino tutti..." sorrise dolcemente Sam, avvicinandosi e sedendosi sul letto con lui. "Ti sta bene la mia tuta, puoi tenerla...in effetti per me è un po' stretta..." ridacchiò con intento. Morse sorrise pensando a quanto quella maglia era davvero troppo aderente per Sam." Grazie...molto volentieri" si girò per annusare il profumo sulla spalla."Ha il tuo odore.." disse e arrossì, si sentiva uno scolaretto.Poi lo guardò negli occhi. "Sam veramente intendi quello che mi hai detto? Tu...tu mi ami?"domandò. "Dal primo giorno che ti ho visto, ma tu avevi occhi solo per Joan e niente per questo goffo bambino." rispose. "Sei il mio caro ,caro agente Morse..." rise. "Ma ora andiamo a risolvere le equazioni!!" Morse sorrise, un po'in imbarazzo, un po 'travolto da tutto quello che era successo, Non se lo aspettava davvero, ma si sentiva felice. "Si, andiamo...". 


End file.
